bring it on in it to win it
by vlengel555
Summary: i don't have a summary for this one but there its a trailer.. it's a cross between bring it on and hsm.....it's a troypay.ON HOLD SRY
1. trailer

**Hey y'all I deleted the magic of two for this story hope all of y'all like it here its the trailer:**

_**it's on by super chick is playing the background**_

**Sharpay, Ryan, and Taylor are sharks from the west coast.**

Shows sharpay and her squad cheering;

"were from the west coast the mighty mighty west coast".

**Gabriella, troy, and Chelsea are jets from east coast.**

show Gabriella and her squad cheering.

"east coast is the best we kick butt from east to west"

**what happens when the jets and sharks **

shows the two squads in a rumble and most of both teams getting hurt.

Shows both squads in the directors office

"neither of you have enough members to cheer now so pack your bags both buses will be here in the morning to pick y'all up now goodnight"

**have to work together**

"what if we like bring both squads together" suggested sharpay.

"Yeah right" said Gabriella blowing it off

"ok never mind but you and I both know that neither of us want to go home just yet"

"yeah sure whatever I really would not mind going home"

"easy for you to say you've already won this thing the last two years"

**to win the competition **

shows both teams doing the double dragon.

"and the winer is"

**ok so I hope all of y'all liked it so tell me what you think I hope you like this as much as holiday in handcuffs R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok her is the first chapter. I hope all you people like it I'm not doing p.o.v. In this story either it will just what is going on with that person or squad:**

**West and east coast**

"east coast" said Gabriella and her squad

"West coast" said sharpay and her squad

"east coast"

"west coast"

"eas-west coast" both said at the same time.

"so how does it fill to be the center fold for LOSERS" said Gabriella refiering to the fact that her team had won the competition the last two years in a row.

"well not this year the sharks all the way"

"whatever your even a loser in your dreams"

"what do you mean"

right at that moment a guy doing back flips down the entrance ramp. When he was at the bottom he turned around and was wearing a hockey mask

sharpay looked over at Gabriella and she had a chainsaw in her hands and then she thow it to the guy in the hockey mask.

The guy moved toward sharpay and she started to scream.

Sharpay jumped up and screamed from the bad dream she just had.

The bus driver stopped the bus and everyone turned and looked at sharpay.

"girl up is up with you?" asked sharpay's best friend taylor.

"nothing I am just so happy to be going!" she said not really sure if they believed her or not "really it was not a bad dream."

"busted" said her twin brother ryan.

She just laughed and laid back in her seat.

The bus pulled up to the hard rock hotel in Orlando and the squad got out and went in to check in to their rooms.

"ok squad practice in 10" said sharpay

"but we just got here cant we wait on that and just have fun first" said Ryan.

"fun, no fun do you think the jets become champs by having fun, no I didn't think so"

"ok no more of the F word then"

after they checked in they went to the lobby to talk about cheer stuff.

Gabriella walked in and went strait to the sharks.

"hey sharpay I'm surprised you showed up this year"

"why wouldn't I?"

"oh well you know because you lost the last two years" she said with a big grin on her face.

"ok I'm not going to play this game"

"oh you mean the game the champs play" she said then laugh. Then she left

"practice, 10 minutes" said sharpay angry


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all sorry it took so long but I have been busy but thats life and y'all I am NOT dong this just like the movie ok so some stuff will be different and I posted a picture on my profile so you can go look at it and see the cover and what there cheer outfits look like and stuff.**

**SHARPAY**

"were from the west coast mighty mighty west coast" sharpay and her squad cheered.

"left an 4.5.6. right .7.8.9" sharpay said while she and her squad were dancing

**GBRIELLA**

shows Gabriella and Chelsea ( who is played by Jennifer( if thats how you spell it) tisdale) watching sharpay and her squad doing their cheer.

"chels I thinks it's time for a little gorilla war fair" said gabby ( I am calling her that now whole name to long to keep typing)

"baggy where are we going to find gorillas?" Chelsea said being serious

"huh...just follow me" she said getting up

Chelsea followed and got up as well.

Gabby started to do the cheer they were doing and messing up just to get them to look at her and not focus on the dance. Chelsea joined in.

"just ignore them" sharpay said and kept dancing

gabby just kept going and so did chelsea

**SHARPAY**

shar could tell that taylor was about to crack and go over and yell at gabby and chelsea

"ok that's it" taylor said walking over to gabby

"what is your problem?" tay said

"my problem?" gabby asked with a grin on her face

"ok y'all break it up, taylor go back" shar said pointing to her squad who were all looking on with interest

"but I want ot burn this east coast trash" taylor said with anger

"now" shar said more forceful this time

taylor walked back

sharpay walked back shartly after taylor

she looked back to where gabby was standing and she was gone

" hey yall go and have "fun" or "free" time of you want I have to rework that transition( sorry if thats spelled wrong y'all) anywa" shar said using air quotes

"you mean the "f" word" ryan said also using air quotes and referring to what his sister had said earlier about that "fun"

"are you trying to be funny?" tay asked ryan

"i don't have to try I am funny" ryan said with pride

"yeah but looks aren't everything" shar said then laughed

(I know I never really use lines and stuff but I have to changes sceens so I had to but I will not use them a whole lot)

shar was working on her cheer in the theme park ( universal studios) when a boy cough her eye but she just kept working until she noticed he was coming over to her.

**OHHHHH who is the boy and what will happen one will never know until the nest chapter haha anyway what did y'all think hope y'all liked it R&R until next time!!!!**

**:-) **


	4. Chapter3

**Ok y'all this might not be a very long chapter but I will try to update sooner then I have been, I think its been months and I'm sorry about that y'all.**

**Sharpay's p.o.v.**

I just kept dancing hoping that the boy was just going to pass by me...

"hi I'm troy" he said reaching his head out so I could shack it

"oh crud" I said under my breath

"what was that?" he asked eying me

"i'm sharpay"

"cool so what brings you to the studios (nick name if you don't like it o well haha)

"cheerleading" I said with a smile and a little laugh

"oh cool me t-"he stopped and then started saying something else "so thats cool but I have to go, give me your number and maybe we can talk later" he said handing my his phone I did the same

"later" he said walking away

"yeah later" I said with a smile and this weird feeling in my tummy "oh no" I said then ran back to the hotel

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& (scene change)

I walked in the hotel room and taylor was getting ready for the opening meeting

I walked to the bed and fell on it

"no this is not fair" I said

"well lifes not fair but are you going to tell me what it's not fair about this week or am I going to have to guess"

"wel-"

"oh no I hate guessing games you know i'm no goo-"

"if you would shut up I will tell you" I said looking at her. "ok I met this guy"

"ok whats the problem" she said with a laugh

"i can't fall in love now" I said getting angry

"and why not"

"because-because, well because I;m to busy right now I have to focus on cheer... right now"

"well I only have one question then...can I have him" she said In a joking voice

"hey" I said throwing a pillow at her

we both went back to getting ready for the meeting

**troy's p.o.v.**

I got ready for the meeting and then met gabby and chels at the door of the main cheer building

"hey y'all..." I said looking at chels "well you look mighty good to day chels"

"thanks I have a new hair style tonight" she said laughing

"well I like it" I said when we got to our seats

"ok who is she" asked gabby

"whose who??"

"the girl thats making you act like this" she said acting like she was pointing out the obvious.

"oh her well look" I said showing them the picture sharpay took with earlier

"OMG" they said at the same time

"sharpay" said gabby

"you know her?" I asked

"know her she is only the captain of the sharks troy"

"oh well whats the big deal"

"we are enemies" she said looking angry

"oh well...hey I have to go I will be right back" I said getting up

**gaddy's p.o.v**

"what are we going to do?" asked chels

"let me think"

"ok think faster"

"ok I got it..." I told her in her ear

"oh thats good...haha" she said

"i know..oh look theres troy..he is the main part of my plan even if he does not know it"

"ok so do you see sharpay anywhere" chels asked making sure the plan would work

"oh.." I said looking around "oh yeah over there" I said pointing

"oh everyone settle down... now I would like to give the spirit stick to the winning team from last year" said the head lady jane (lets name her that ok) "ok so a member of the jets come and get it"

"ok troy go on and go get that stick" said gabby with a laugh

"ok sure" he sadi walking up"

**sharpay's p.o.v. **

"OMG..this can not be happening" she said looking at the stage

**pk y'all what did you think?? I hope y'all liked it R&R and oh I wounder whats going to happen...haha **


End file.
